Cry of the Crow
by OffMyTea
Summary: Ok, so this is the introduction of my OC, Crow, to the Justice League and to the future Young Justice Members.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone! This is going to be a little story between Crow, one of my Young Justice OCs, and her dad Green Arrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Selena**

"Lana! Let's go!"

Oliver Queen called out, and out rushed a small girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was small, thin, but had a slight muscular build. To some that were looking, she could have been about eight or nine.

"Coming daddy," she yelled back as she ran towards him. Oliver smiled; leaning over to scoop her up into his arms as she finally reached him.

"Where are we going daddy," Alana Queen asked her dad as they started towards Oliver's bedroom door, holding onto him by wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"We're going to go somewhere that is very special sweetie. Daddy has to go to work today, but I'm bringing you along with me." As soon as he had said that to her, Lana knew immediately what he wanted her to do.

"So I get to meet your friends today," She asked. Oliver laughed, nodding as he adjusted his grip on his daughter.

"Yes sweetie, you do. Now, let's get ready," Oliver said to her, and in a few minutes, they had reached his bedroom, Oliver pressing a button on the wall to replace one of his bookshelves with the entrance to the Arrowcave.

**Before any of you say anything, I looked this up! There really is an Arrowcave. So nobody say that I stole this from Batman.**

"Ok Lana. Time to suit up," Oliver said, placing his daughter back down on the ground. Together, the two headed into tunnel, heading downwards. In a couple of minutes, Oliver was dressed up as his alter ego, the Green Arrow.

Beside him was Lana, now suited up as her alter ego, Crow. She wore all black, her tights and tank top seeming to be connected. On her waist was a silvery grey tool belt, which was most likely, filled with different types of arrows, and her bow. Her boots, also black, had small feathers trailing down the side. Covering her eyes was a small black mask sitting on the bridge of her nose.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Crow answered with a small smile. The Green Arrow smiled back, and the two rushed forward through the cave, both quickly jumping into the arrow shaped car that was special to the Green Arrow, and only him. With a small rumble, Green Arrow started the car, and then they were gone, speeding through the streets of Star City, heading for Washington, D.C.

In what seemed to be an hour or less, the pair arrived at the famed Hall of Justice, entering the large glass doors without a sound. Crow walked behind Green Arrow, shifting the strap that held her quiver on her back.

"Dad is this it," Crow asked, her hidden eyes traveling to gaze at her surroundings. Green Arrow glanced down at her, slightly amused to see her curiosity. After a few moments, he shook his head.

"No, not yet," He replied as they stopped in front of a large screen. Pressing a few buttons, the screen lit up, and in a couple of minutes, the Flash was suddenly on the screen.

"Hey there GA. We'll beam you up in–", Flash stopped in mid sentence, looking at something behind Green Arrow. Green Arrow turned himself, and saw that he was staring at Crow. Picking her up, he laughed once he was facing the screen again.

"This is Crow, my other protégé." Green Arrow said, patting Crow on the back. Crow herself looked up at the Flash and gave a small smile, waving. Flash smiled back, giving his own little wave to the young girl.

"Ok, you're coming up now," Flash said, and Green Arrow nodded. Turning, he switched the screen off, and then headed towards one of the doors that were exclusive to just Justice League members, Crow still in his arms.

.ooOOoo.

"She is just adorable," Wonder Woman exclaimed as Crow hid behind her father, staring at all the Justice League members around her. Everyone had surrounded the two archers, just wanting to get a good look at Crow.

Everyone except Batman, that is. Crow looked up at him, and noticed some movement behind him, near his cape. Without a word, Crow broke away from her father, pushing through the crowd of adults around her. As she got out of the crowd and moved towards the Dark Knight, she noticed him tense.

"My name is Crow. What's yours," Crow asked, stopping right in front of Batman with a curious look on her tiny face. And, to everyone's surprise, there was a flicker of a small smile on Batman's face, but it was gone in seconds.

"I'm Batman," The caped crusader said, kneeling down in front of her.

"And I'm Jay," A small voice said, and out from behind Batman poked a small head. Her eyes were hidden behind her mask, and had long, raven black hair.

"I'm Robin," An excited voice said, and out popped another head. Like Jay, he had black hair, but his was much shorter. His mask also hid his eyes, but Crow could figure out that the two were probably twins.

"Wanna play tag," Crow asked, and the twins nodded. With a laugh, Crow turned and ran into another room of the space station, Robin and Jay disappearing, the ghost of a laugh sound through the room as all the other superheroes watched with smiles.

**There you go! That is a chapter one for ya! In case any of you were wondering, Green Arrow does have Speedy as his protégé at this moment, but he hasn't meet Artemis yet.**

**So, anyway, REVIEW! I need feedback to live you know! Now, that might seem crazy, since most people need food and water, but not me! Food and water are for squares! XD Yah, forget I ever said that…now review, and you'll get a free Gir! (:**

**~Selena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter got good reviews, I decided to be nice and update. :3 And, like I promised, all of you who reviewed on chapter one get a free Gir! XD Ok, I'll shut up now so you can get to the story! ^^**

**~ Selena**

"Crow! Time to go!"

Green Arrow called as the young protégé ran past, chasing the quickly fleeing forms of Robin and Jay, laughing. At the sound of his voice, she stopped, slowing her pace as she turned and looked up at him.

"But Green Arrow…" the young girl whined, stamping her foot on the ground as she looked up at her mentor, a sad look on her face. Green Arrow laughed, reaching his hand out to her with a kind smile on his face.

"Don't you 'But Green Arrow' me, little missy. We have to get home." He said to her, raising a single eyebrow at her. Crow sighed, her shoulders dropping as she made her way over to her father.

"Ok…bye Jay! Bye Robin!" Crow called behind her, turning to wave over her shoulder at the two twins, who were now back by Batman. The two protégés gave small smiles in return, waving back at her.

Green Arrow brought Crow onto the beaming platform, making sure that she was right beside him. Then, he gave a nod to the League, Batman pressed a button, and they were gone.

.ooOOoo.

"How do I look daddy?" Lana asked, now out of her Crow costume. She was now dressed in a small, long, formal dark blue dress instead. It sparkled slightly, and seemed to fit her well enough. Her blonde hair was now wavy instead of straight, and around her neck was a small, simple diamond necklace. With small black flats on her feet, and no make-up, she actually looked very pretty for an eight year old.

"Wonderful." Oliver said with a smile, holding his hand out to her. As they arrived at the front of the house, there was a boy standing there with the butler. He looked a few years older than Lana, and was dressed in a black suit and tie, his short auburn colored hair smoothed back.

"You look nice Roy." Oliver said to him with another smile as they went outside where their butler stood by the open door of the limousine. Before entering himself, Oliver made sure that his daughter and ward were in the car before nodding his thanks to the butler and getting in.

"What is this benefit for Oliver?" Roy asked, looking out the window as the car began to leave the Queen estate.

"It's to raise money for the homeless in Star City." Oliver answered, also looking out the window. In between them sat Lana, fingering the small silver chain that circled her wrist. The chain was the last possession she had of her mother.

"So, we are stealing from the rich, and giving to the poor?" Lana asked, looking up at Oliver with a small smile. The comment from the young girl caused both Roy and Oliver to laugh happily.

"Yes, Lana, in a sense, that is exactly what we're doing." Oliver responded with a grin, gently ruffling her hair.

.ooOOoo.

The benefit had been going on for almost two hours, and by now the clock was reaching midnight. In the City Hall ballroom, all of the benefits attendants were out on the dance floor. Sitting off to the side, watching everything around them, were Roy and Lana. The pair sat there quietly, not knowing what to do at this point.

Suddenly, without any warning, the glass skylight above shattered, and several arrows struck different areas of the room. People screamed and began to run, fleeing through the many available exits. The only people who weren't panicking at the moment were Oliver, Lana, and Roy.

In an instant, the three had disappeared like the rest of the crowd, but in their place were three others, one in green, one in black, and one in red, all entering from different points of the room. Green Arrow entered from the center doors, Speedy entered from the right doors, and Crow entered from the left set of doors.

But as soon as they had stepped a little bit into the room, a single figure landed in the center of the room, not seeming to care about all the broken glass around him. He had short, cropped black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore no mask, and his suit, similar to Green Arrow's, was all black. And, to the surprise of the two protégés, he had a long, black bow in his hand.

"Merlyn." Green Arrow hissed out softly, and the two sidekicks tensed. Speedy narrowed his eyes behind his mask, instantly gripping his own bow just a little bit tighter than before. Crow immediately moved her hands to her belt, opening one of the compartments to pull out a small box. Clicking a small button on the side, the box instantly transformed into a gleaming, black bow.

The man, Merlyn, raised his eyebrows at the sight of Crow. "Nice taste in style," he said, then gave a loud laugh.

"Don't you speak to either of them Merlyn!" Green Arrow hissed, taking one menacing step forward. Merlyn turned to him, and a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"Oh well! It was worth a shot!" Merlyn exclaimed, and in a flash, three arrows were headed towards both Speedy and Crow. Speedy quickly blocked two, but the third hit him in the forearm, causing him to drop his bow. Crow, on the other hand, only had the time to jump out of the way, one of the arrows hitting her in the shoulder.

Green Arrow was about to attack Merlyn, but the rival archer shot a single arrow at him, which split into four parts, a small, thin net being released to pin the Green Arrow against the wall, leaving him to struggle against his bonds.

Speedy and Crow, not wanting to give up just yet, rushed at Merlyn, Speedy's bow in hand once more. The young archer's both fired arrows at their enemy without hesitation, but he was somehow able to dodge all of the oncoming arrows.

Before the two sidekicks could do anything, Merlyn was behind them, sending a kick to the side of Speedy's head and a punch to Crow's gut. Speedy fell unconscious to the ground, while Crow stumbled backwards, crying out in pain.

Merlyn only smiled as, after a few minutes, Crow regained her composure and rushed him again. He parried the girl's attack by dodging her attack and kicking her in the back once she had passed, forcing her to the ground. As she was about to push herself up, an arrow landed in her hand, causing Crow to scream in pain. Without a moment's hesitation, Merlyn raised his bow then brought it back down against her head, a soft crack sounded throughout the room, and Crow went still.

"That was a warning, old friend…besides, I was always the better shot. So beware." Merlyn's voice echoed throughout the room, the archer now gone.

Green Arrow finally broke from his bonds as the police sirens began to sound in the distance. He rushed over to the two still forms, anger fresh in his mind, but with nothing to take it out on, it instead came out in the form of silent tears. He stood there, gazing down at the two without a sound.

By the time the emergency services arrived, the green archer and his two protégés were gone, the only thing showing that they had even been there were the various arrows embedded in the floor and wall around the room.

**What did you think about that chapter? Good Bad? Whatever you think, review! You'll find out what happened to Speedy and Crow if you do. :3 And to all you Speedy lovers, you're welcome! I put him in there, just for you! Yes, I know that I didn't let him have that much time in the fight scene, but he's Speedy. He can create his own action. XD**

"**Everyone has a little darkness inside of them. It's how we deal with it that makes us who we are."**

**What do you think? I wrote that myself. ^^ Anyways, I'll try and post as often as I can! That is, as long as I get nice reviews. XD FREE TACOS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! ^^**

**~Selena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went on a trip with a friend, and haven't been able to get on a computer for a while. :/ But as promised, since you all reviewed, you can see what happened to Crow and Speedy! Oh, and this too. *Gives out Tacos.*:3**

**~Selena**

"How are they doing?" Green Arrow said softly, pulling his mask off as he looked down at the two still forms of Speedy and Crow. Next to the green archer stood Batman, also looking down at the two protégés, but there seemed to be no expression under his cowl, but then again, that was normal for him. They were bandaged over much of their arms, and their chests were also wrapped a lot too.

"Crow has two broken ribs, one bruised. She has lost a lot of blood from her puncture wounds, and has a slight concussion. Speedy was a bit luckier. He only has a few wounds from where the arrows hit him, but also has a slight concussion from the blow he took." Batman finished, turning away from the two as he made his way back across the cave. "I must get back to the Batcave. When you called, Robin and Jay became curious, and I don't want them to worry." As Batman got into the bat mobile, he looked back at Green Arrow over his shoulder. "They'll be fine." Batman said.

With that, he closed the door to the car, and was gone. Green Arrow watched as the headlights completely disappeared, then slowly turned and made his way back towards the two sedated children, his movements slow and tired. "Thanks Batman." He said softly, sitting back down in between the two beds.

.ooOOoo.

"Hey, GA, the League wants to know how the kids are doing. It has been a month since we've seen them after all." The Flash said as he beamed into the Arrowcave. Green Arrow looked up at his friend from what he was typing on a small computer and smiled slightly.

"Well, if I don't, then you'll be bugging me all day. Come on." Green Arrow said, walking past Flash towards one of the tunnels that branched off from the main room. As the two walked down the hall, the sound of fighting could be heard. Flash opened his mouth as if to say something, but Green Arrow stopped him right as he opened the door to the room that was now in front of them.

There, jumping over small obstacles and firing arrows at every chance they got, were Crow and Speedy, each with their masks on, but dressed in sweat pants and tank tops. As the archer and the speedster stepped into the room, the Flash had to duck as an arrow flew by over his head, sticking into the wall behind him.

"Easy guys! Do you want to spear our guest?" Green Arrow said, his voice playfully stern, his eyes bright.

"Sorry Green Arrow. We just wanted to have a little fun. Besides, Crow isn't that good of a shot anyways, so how could she have hit Flash?" Speedy said with a mischievous grin. As if in answer, Crow gave a sort of growling sound, tackling him to the ground. The two landed on the floor, wrestling together, though neither seemed to want to give up anytime soon, and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

"Well, they seem to be doing just fine." Flash said with a grin. After watching the two for a couple minutes, he motioned to Green Arrow for them to move out into the hall.

"GA, you're not going to put them out in the field yet, are you?" Flash asked softly, his face becoming serious, which everyone knew was definitely not like him. Green Arrow only shook his head as an answer.

"Of course not. Though they think they might have recovered, they haven't yet. Their…..internal injuries are still healing." Green Arrow said, keeping his voice low as he glanced towards the door. Flash also looked that way, and then gave a small nod as he turned to leave. But before he could, Green Arrow grabbed his shoulder.

"Mind bringing your nephew over soon? I'm sure those two would love a good punching bag." Green Arrow said with a grin, tilting his head towards the still open door. Flash smiled back, giving a small laugh.

"I'm sure that KF would love that!" Flash called over his shoulder as he round the corner, a smile still on his face.

.ooOOoo.

"Wally, remember to be nice, and no arguing. I want you to make a nice impression on everyone." Flash said to Kid Flash as they walked down the hallway to the exercise room, ruffling the little speedster's hair with a smile. Kid Flash shied away slightly, obviously not wanting his uncle to do that.

"Yah, yah, I know." Wally said with a small huff, stopping behind Flash as he opened the door to the gym. There, standing in between the two younger archers, was Green Arrow who was obviously instructing them. At the moment, Crow and Speedy had their bows out, aimed at the targets in front of them as they kept up a continuous rain of arrows. After a few minutes, Green Arrow turned and spotted the two in the doorway and waved.

"Glad to see you two made it today." Green Arrow said, walking up with Speedy and Crow behind him.

"Wally, you already know Speedy, but I don't think you've meet Crow." Flash said, placing his hand on his nephew's shoulder as he gestured to the female archer. Wally grinned, and in a burst of speed, was right next to Crow, grinning like a mad man.

"Hey there. Name's Kid Flash. But you can just call me KF." He said, leaning towards Crow with the grin still on his face. Behind her, both Speedy and Green Arrow Stood with arms crossed a protective look in their eyes. But Crow only laughed, and the other two archers relaxed.

"Nice to meet ya KF. Race ya to the explosives room?" She asked with a mischievous grin of her own. Wally laughed then nodded, and the two were gone, racing down the hall together. It was only a few seconds more before they were being trailed by two worried archers and a very upset speedster.

**There you have it! Chapter 3! Finally got it up for you guys.(: Hope you've enjoyed it! Now, next chapter I plan to introduce Crow to Aqualad, but after that, I don't know if there's anyone else. Any suggestions? Oh, and thanks to Reina Grayson, shesXsuperXfreaky, WishesFromAStar, Naruto-Neko, Girloveswaffles5, and Alyss for all your reviews!(:**

**~Selena**


End file.
